


🥼Heartbeats & Scrubs🩺

by angrybirdcr



Series: HEARBEATS AND SCRUBS [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Language, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Workplace Relationship, adult conversations, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Stella Torres got into her dream internship program, at the hospital where the best doctors of every specialization were assembled together. But she never thought that she would fall so hard for none other than their Chief of Surgery and Head Neurosurgeon, Dr. Steven Grant Rogers himself.   But, how does their relationship survive when everyone thinks that she went up the ranks because of whom she was romantically involved with?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: HEARBEATS AND SCRUBS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972510





	🥼Heartbeats & Scrubs🩺

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is my entry for TUMBLRS @allaboardthereadingrailroad Diversity Challenge. Thank You darling, your advice was greatly appreciated and I hope that it reflects well on here! Yet,I failed at keeping it a one-shot, as this can now be considered as a prologue or introductory chapter towards what is to be a full series! Thanks for reading!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: This is for entertainment purposes only. I don’t own any rights on Steve Rogers or any other Marvel character, only over my own original characters. Pictures are just for reference and are taken from the internet, credits go to owner. Edits are mine**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!**
> 
> Prompt: Grey’s Anatomy
> 
> SERIES WARNINGS: +18. Includes brief mentions of medical jargon and procedures, blood, workplace romance, breaking of non-fraternization rules, implied/referenced compromising sexual situations, an ex showing up, adult conversations , language! unplanned pregnancy (birth control use implied), mostly FLUFF with moments of Angst. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION
> 
> Note 1: Narrated in first person POV, journal introduction style, like the opening of Grey’s Anatomy’s episodes narrated by Meredith Grey. This is Identified by being “quoted” and the past is on italics. 
> 
> Note 2: I must shamelessly admit that a few traits of my OFC’s physical description and personality are somewhat based on myself (including complexion, hair type and eyes color, spoken languages, learning skills and taste in food!) Can you blame me? To dream of myself living a romance story with Stevie babe?😅🙈🙉🙊 
> 
> Note 3: I’m not a medical professional so, please forgive any inaccuracies that you might encounter throughout the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella recalls the fateful encounter on her first day as an intern at her dream workplace and the moment it all changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter WARNINGS: G. Mentions of workplace romance, breaking of non-fraternization rules and adult conversations. Pure FLUFF and One possibly failed attempt at a rom-com moment. Is that even a warning?!

##  **_**A MEDICAL AU Series**_ **

##  **_Doctor! Steve Rogers x Latina! OFC Stella Torres_**

  


* * *

> “Do you know that old quote about how you can’t understand something unless you are the one going through it? Well, here I am experiencing that in my own flesh. How can you be civilized with your husband’s ex-wife that basically made your life a living hell? I used to think that it was impossible, yet here I am with my legs wide open for her to see me in all my glory. And probably, you are now wondering, what on earth is she on about? Well, maybe I should start by the beginning…
> 
> * * *

##  **🩺〰️🥼**

**⦃1⦄ _FIRST MEETING_**

* * *

> _You know that typical cliché scene in most rom-coms where the female lead is running late to somewhere and suddenly she unavoidably runs into the male lead’s arms who saves her from falling? Well, it didn’t happen to me..._

* * *

_I was running late for my first day at work, it was the day of our welcoming speech by one of the hospital’s attendings, the thing was that we didn’t know who it was gonna be. Lost in that thought I was careless enough that I missed the wet patch on the floor, I swung my arms in the air waiting (more like hoping) for a charming prince to show up at the very last minute to stop me from kissing the floor but that didn’t happen. I fell flat on my butt and there was nothing that I could do to save my face, coffee spilt all over my scrubs as I opened my eyes only to meet his hypnotizing ocean blue orbs, who held a hint of mischief and amusement. ‘Way to Go Stella!’ I literally inwardly facepalmed myself as I wanted the earth to swallow me whole. Only that my heart started to race wildly inside my chest as his warm hand took mine to help me up **  
**_

_“Are you ok?” His sultry voice rang on my ears_

_“I--I am” I stuttered watching him examine my face as if looking for any recognition, of course that he would find none, for it was my first day here_

_“Are you new around here? I haven’t seen you before...” He said more of a statement than a question, as his eyes felt on my ID Badge, he then knew who I was but did not say anything to further feed the awkward moment. I felt the burning embarrassment on my cheeks as I realized that the warmth from our, still entwined, hands travelled up my arm, I immediately let go as if his hand was on fire effectively evoking a wide grin on his handsome face_

_“I’m so sorry, I’m quite the clumsy person as you can see…” I babbled “Thank you for helping me Dr…”_

_“Dr. Steve Rogers” He introduced himself with a nod_

_Wait..._

_I knew the name, everyone did! It was HIM! The best Neurosurgeon in the country, he had created multiple innovative techniques on the field and his achievements were widely known. But I didn’t know just how true all the rumors about his gentlemanly ways were or how all those magazines didn’t make any justice to his extremely handsome self...I slightly shook my head soaking in the knowledge as I watched him checking the time on his wrist watch holding a clipboard in hand before speaking again_

_“A pleasure to meet you Dr. Torres but sadly I must cut this encounter short, I have somewhere to be”_

_“Yeah, sure… Thank You again Dr. Rogers!” I said watching him start to walk away only to see him stop a few steps away, sexily turning with a smirk on_

_“And...Good luck on your first day here, Stella..” The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. ‘Did this just happen?’ I didn’t have the time to ponder on it as the clock kept on clicking away, I dusted off any Imaginary wrinkles from my clothes and went on my way. But it wouldn’t be life if only that occurred, would it?_

_“Hey newbie! You’re late but fortunately for you our supervisor hasn't showed up yet” A blonde girl friendly said_

_“Umm...yeah… I kinda had an inconvenience on my way here” I said with a nervous smile on_

_“Sharon… Sharon Carter!” She said shaking her hands with me_

_“Stella Torres” I introduced myself and was about to say something when we were interrupted by a male voice booming through_

_“Welcome everyone! I don’t think that an introduction is necessary as you all know who I am…” ‘Oh, Yes we know Dr. Stark!’ “...you all know by now that you’ll all be working under Dr. Bruce Banner’s orders but I’m sure that you would like to know who’s going to deliver your welcoming speech today and who’ll most likely be your mentor for the upcoming years, am I right?” Tony said with his typical charming smirk earning him an appreciation humming from the awaiting crowd of eager interns “Well, with no more to say please welcome our Chief Of Surgery Dr. Steve Rogers!”_

_Wait… What?_

_Oh…_

_Not him…_

_Except that it was him. My eyes went wide as saucers and my cheeks felt hot in embarrassment, he saw me… the moment he stepped over his eyes mine and a flicker of recognition and amusement shone through._

_“Welcome future Doctors! It’s an absolute honor to have been elected to be your speaker for today and even more humbled to know that many of you will indeed look up to mentorship in the field of Neurosurgery…”_

_His words were drowned in my mind as I got lost into his godly sculpted self, his blue eyes striking my soul as I’ve never felt before. Why was his voice having such a deep effect on me? I couldn’t find the answers as the sudden round of applause broke the spell off._

_“Hey! You don’t think to clap for him too?” A young redhead woman to my right said, whom I’d later learn her name to be Wanda Maximoff. Apparently he had finished his speech but the only thing that I got from it was that we could reach him out anytime as our mentor. No, I couldn’t let my life fantasies to distract me from my goals here, I won’t let it happen...As I shook the thoughts of my mind as he got of from stage, shaking hands and chit chatting around_

_“So, we meet again, huh?!” He smirked giving him an irresistible air of mischief but without losing the poise and gentlemanly attraction “It looks like we’re gonna be seeing more of each other”_

_“It’ll be a pleasure Dr. Rogers…” An involuntary smile carved itself on my lips as our hands connected again, electric currents traveling up my arm. It was then when I knew that I was in for big trouble..._

##  **_🩺_ 〰️🥼**

##  **⦃2⦄ _FIRST DATE_**

* * *

> _Oh, If someone would have told me that one day I’d be nervously waiting for Steve Rogers to knock on my door, like a teenager infatuated with their High School’s Football Team’s Quarterback, I wouldn’t have believed you. Yet, here I was, after the startling events that almost stained my career it all took a turn for the better. So, let me tell you about that, the moment we acknowledged the beginning of our story_

* * *

_I was nervous as I pulled up my dark brown curly hair in a neat bun, the[burgundy eye shadow](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/73605775148811997/) made my brown eyes seem more lively as I applied the last touches of my favorite lip gloss on. But, things couldn’t go that smooth, could they?_

_He knocked on my door. I excitedly walked over, nervously rubbing my hands before opening up the door. My breath was taken away by the sight in front of me. There he was, standing in front of me and looking up like a GQ Model in all of his glory,[dressed up in white pants, a stripped shirt and a dark navy blue jacket on ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/67061481940915784/)and sporting that alluring cologne that engulfed me whole._

_“Hello… Did I come late?” He sexily asked_

_“Huh?” He lowly chuckled_

_“I said … Did I arrive late? You seemed shocked for a moment there…”_

_Oh God… swallow me earth!_

_“Mmm...no, you did not… You’re on time!” I smiled, finally appreciating the bouquet of my favorite flowers, yellow cala lilies and red roses_

  


_“Hmm, I brought these for you” He said handing them over to me, the smell filling up my nostrils and awakening my senses_

_“Thank you, they’re beautiful! I’ll put them on a vase” He nodded watching me carefully removing the wrapping from them before setting them on a tall vase adorning my living room centerpiece_

_“Perfect!” I mindlessly said, meeting his amused eyes and gorgeous smirk that Immediately made me self conscious “What? Is there something wrong with me?” I said examining my attire “I’m overdressed, aren’t I?” I questioned “I knew I should have gone for the pants instead...” I muttered under my breath, but he definitely heard_

_“What? No, not all. you look stunning tonight. That’s all” His words took me by surprise, making me sigh in relief and to feel thankful altogether as the heat gathered beneath my cheeks, although I knew he definitely sensed my unease_

_“Thanks…you didn’t exactly say what the dress code for tonight was. And I don’t have much of a chance to wear anything other than our scrubs so whenever I do have a perfect excuse for it I like to get my heels on.” I said unknowingly letting a flirtatious smirk that didn’t go unnoticed by him._

_“So, I gave you the perfect excuse to look ‘dashing, huh?!” He teased me back  
_

_“Hmm... that’s not what I--, I mean...” I stuttered not really knowing what to say, so I cleared my throat upon the evident and almost tangible sexually tension-filled moment “Shall we go?” I said closing the door after me “So, are you gonna tell me where are we going?”_

_“Nop… you’ll see soon. But I can tell you that my friend owns the place”_

_He was true to his word. He didn’t tell that we would be eating at the most famous place around town, one known by its signature deep dish pizza ( I know that many will argue saying that’s only in Chicago, but let me tell you something, this restaurant’s one was outta this world!)_

_“Hey Sam!” Steve greeted the sympathetic man that came out to meet us_

_“How are you man?” He greeted him back, man hugging each other_

_“All great! Thanks for doing this for me”_

_“Don’t mention it! Who’s this beautiful lady here?”_

_“Sam this is my date, Stella. Stella, this is my good friend Sam”_

_“Very nice meeting you” I said with a smile as we exchanged pleasantries_

_“Likewise! But come here! Everything is ready for you!” He said leading the way to an exclusive area outdoors. My eyes wide in awe_

_“Wow… this is… just wow!” No words could form on my mind_

_“Well it looks like I did my job right for I rendered the lady speechless..” He said clearly teasing Steve, who patted his back “Seat down and enjoy!” He playfully bowed down going back inside. My eyes still set on the[romantic candle lit dinner](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/80642649567179048/), the lights on the perfect point setting the sensual atmosphere_

  


_“Thank You Steve… I didn't know you would get this done for me” I finally said getting the words out of my chest as I watched him sigh on his seat_

_“Of course that I had to, you deserve it this is after all our first date together...”_

_“Well, that’s unless you wanna include all Tony’s ridiculous lavish cafeteria’s meals we have shared there…” We both chuckled remembering Tony’s widely accepted idea to turn our simple hospital cafeteria almost into a 5 stars restaurant, all to be the pioneers, not only in the most renowned medical center for patients but also in the best working environment and facilities._

_“Look, Stella… I am deeply sorry for my behavior towards you these past weeks. I am ashamed of my actions and behavior… I had to tell you before anything else” The sincerity showing on his eyes making my heart miss a beat. I never expected him to apologize or to even refer to the past ‘this way. He didn’t have to, I was guilty too after all as I had stepped over my boundaries_

_“Steve, you don’t have to, it’s part of the past now and being honest? Hadn’t you taken a stand as you did and made me face the consequences for my actions, then there would have been a lot of questioning not only about you and your integrity as a Doctor but also towards my every future achievement as well. You did the right thing” I honestly said, his hand lovingly touching mine as I did my best to reassure him of his decisions_

_“Ok, in that case...I will take your word...” He said, flashing his dazzling grin as we kept on talking about everything and anything until our exquisite pizza arrived at the table. My eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing, my mouth watered at the smell that filled my nose, the melted cheese overflowing the sides, a[small side of salad with mushrooms and fries also covered with a serving of cheddar on top](https://weheartit.com/entry/338761543) . He lowly chuckled watching my excitement_

_“What??”_

_“Nothing… it’s just refreshing to see someone enjoying this as much as I do” He said with a hint of a blush adorning his cheeks_

_“And I’m guessing that by someone, you meant a woman...am I right?” I teased him arching an eyebrow_

_“You’re right… I just thought that...”_

_“That I would ask for a salad instead?” I cut him off “Well, I’m sorry to shatter your dreams Mister but I ain’t no salad and water kinda girl. Shall you wish to keep me entertained then you must open up your wallet to feed me well or you ain’t gettin’ it right!” He full heartedly laughed and I followed too_

_To say that it was amazing would have been an understatement, everything was delicious and the environment was perfect too, it had been the first time in ages for both of us to get some ‘us’ time. But it was me that we were talking about so there had to be some kind of misstep there, hadn’t it? So, it did…_

_***** Wine glasses..._

_Why couldn’t we just order a big glass of coke like normal people? Why did we have to get fancy choosing wine instead? It was all his fault! Who told his sexy self to make me all flustered and bothered? It was because of that! He caused me to jerk my hand away, something that proved to be a terrible decision as my motion effectively knocked over my glass of wine over me, we both stood up to assess the damage caused to[my burgundy colored dress.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/499125571198804113/)_

_“Are you ok? Here let me help you” He asked me as we both stood up, he carefully helped me to dry myself over with his own handkerchief_

_“Don’t worry I can wash it home! Besides, you can’t even tell with the color” I didn’t know if it was the excitement of being so close to him this way, or if it was the_ _moment when our gazes locked with one another. Reaction came first, processing logical thoughts would come in later. We got lost into o_ _ur own world of oblivion, where our thundering heartbeats heaved our chests as his one hand reached my cheek and the other circled my waist. His love-filled eyes slowly turned into a darker shade of his bewitching blue eyes as he looked my lips, then it happened_

_He kissed me_

_Breathless, senseless, a full knee-weakening and earth-shattering kiss. Shivers ran down my spine as one of my hands held the collar of his jacket in a tight fist while the other found itself grasping his bicep, all air willingly leaving our lungs in place of the passion. If only it could last forever… sadly w_ _e broke out of our kiss due to the need of filling our bodies with oxygen._

_If only that was all it happened_

_But no, me being me not just did I spilled the wine over me but I had to mess him up too. As we took a much needed step back, my hips hit the table again accomplishing the monumental task to tumble down a glass of water, splashing him all over_

_“OH MY GOD!! I am so so sorry Steve!!” Embarrassment could never fully express how I felt at that moment_

_“Ok… ok… I see how it is. So, you spilled your wine on your dress so I too must get wet, huh?! Is that how it’s going to be from now on?” He further teased me with a shit eating grin on_

_Laughter_

_That’s what filled the space, we both felt like kids, carefree and happy. No OR, no complicated medical jargon, no charts to study, nothing but us. Like that, our hearts missed a beat in unison, as our lips joined again pouring all of our passion and pent up need. A beautifully created mess that only marked the beginning of a story that we would later learn that would be filled with so much pain and hurt but that even then, our love would be stronger than all..._

_It was memorable night_

* * *

##  **🩺〰️🥼**

##  **A/N:** Here we go! This was what could be considered the prologue of what it’s to come, focused mainly on two major turns on these characters’ story, all fluff. I hope that you enjoyed it! As usual please don’t hesitate to drop by your feedback!!

**Note 1: (*)** _The utter clumsy moment at dinner was inspired by[THIS super funny and ridiculous scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqgPrjgyQxk) from the rom-com called “THE BACK-UP PLAN” starred by Jennifer Lopez and Alex O’loughlin._

##  **Thank you for your support!!💖💖💖**


End file.
